the demon hunter
by GohanSSJBlue
Summary: im back this storry is a bout a boy who gets saved and then turnd by a demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

 **I don't own Naruto I am just a guy with a story in his head that I want to share in this story Naruto parents are alive in the beginning am not going to spoil anything but just to warn you it's not like the original story I don't know what is going to happen so R &R this is my first fanfiction that is published so don't be too harsh on me I am planning on continuing this story even if people hate it because if your goanna do something do it right ok now to the story**

 **(author's notes)**

(Naruto's notes)

"speech"

The year is 2040 and I am a demon and I know what you are thinking demons they died out centuries ago apart from nine but that's just what we wanted you to think. While you are reading this story our army is breaking through the door to your world which is stopping them from destroying it and there's nothing you can do nothing at all.

We did lose almost all of the fully demons thanks to your holly weapon's the greysword **(taken from digimon)** and the ice wolf canon which can't kill halve demons so all of the halve demons ran to the underworld as well as the pure ones but when we were in you used the holly weapon to seal us in but what they didn't know was that fully demons can jump in and out of the underworld when they like. But I didn't run to the underworld I stayed and did my job as a shinobi for the village hidden in the leaves (who I am not working for anymore) one of the five **(please tell me if I got that wrong)** ninja villages of the elemental nations. I am Naruto I am a 300 years old ninja here is a story of a 16-year-old ninja in training seeing his parent's death, got turned into a demon and goes up in the ranks of a shinobi. This is my story.

it starts when I was 16 I was in my personal training ground having target practise with kunai "I miss again" I moand as I only hit 4 of the 10 targets again. I decide to go have lunch with my parents now. On my way there I see a patch of plants that should be in full bloom dead I shook it off at the time thinking it was nothing but looking back on it now I realize it was a sign of a dark future or what was suppose to be one to come. when I got through the woods seeing more of the dead parches of plants. I see my dad talking to a man in black I couldn't here what was said so I went closer and caught the man saying "ok thanks" before he walked off. when I asked my dad what he wanted he said to me "he just wanted to know where the hokage tower is". that seemed strange to me as well but I still brushed it of because he could be asking for help. But it was a jonin sent from the hidden sound village sent to kill my dad but I found that out that same night. After a lunch of ramen I went back to train by the end of the day I manage to hit 7 of the targets. After supper I camped outside as part of my training which my parents agreed to.

while I was sleeping the jonin went into my home and murder my parents then killed himself. At 6 a jonin came to get my dad for a meeting and found out he was dead when he looked around he saw my mum lying on the ground also dead and the flower was covered in blood and a note saying wait for Naruto to come home at 6:30the jonin was happy that I survived. he went and got a anbu to wait for me to come back home. When I was on my way home I saw the guy from yesterday dead on the ground and ran home to tell the anbu. when I get home I seen a anbu there I told them what I saw and asked why he was here and then I saw the inside of my house. I brook down and cried then after a hour a woman came up and asked me if I could talk to her in private to try and help me get over her I said I would like that the anbu didn't want me to go with the strange woman but I told him I would only be 5 minutes at most.

we went into the forbidden woods and I then asked her what her name was and she said to me in a motherly voice "I'm Kumara what's your young pup" I told her "my name was Naruto. how are you going to help me anyway?" and she just smiled and said "I can adopt you and gradually help you get over your parent's death but if you agree you will find something out that will show you who likes you and isn't after your clan states. Do you except my offer?" I accepted her offer.

We walked back to the anbu and I said that kyubi wanted to adopt me and I agree to it. He said "Naruto do you think it's wise to do that with a woman that you don't even know a thing about? "I thought about it and I told him that I had a feeling that this was what I was went to do and my dad the forth hokage told me that if I have a felling to act on it. So that's what I was going to do and I am still happy with that diction to this day the anbu told me "ok Naruto if you are that sure about it I will take you to the third hokage to get the papers filled out go and get your stuff without getting covered in blood." So I went into my room by walking on the roof to my room and filled my bag of close and I got a letter that my dad told me not to open until a week after he died and I plan on keeping that promise. When I got back out we went to the hokage tower on our way there I heard sasuke say "looks like the baby's parents are dead good riddance that Namikaze didn't deserve to be a hokage" I got angry and I then laughed as every shinobi around kicked the shit into him for insulting the most powerful ninja that lived in the past 100 years.

Then we arrived at the hokage's tower and we filled out the adoption forms and then me and my new mom went to her house in the woods we went past my training ground and the patches of dead plants which were now alive which I though was strange but I shrugged it off and I think it was because I avoided a darker future. When we got there I saw an old log shack surrounded by trees and flowers. We went in and it was quite homely she looked at me with a smile and her tails and fox ears appear I was shock she then said "since you are now my son I will make you like me if that is ok with you" I agreed to it she then put her hands together and said "demon transformation jutsu" then my chakra cover me and turn read when it was completely red it disappeared I had a blood red tipped yellow fox tail with 2 blood red ears .

 **A/N**

 **sorry it has taken soo long for me to come back but i was bussy with college but now that im back your going to get a few chapters for this story i hope you enjoy it.**


	2. that night

**Author's notes**

 **I don't own Naruto like i said in the last chapter and like i said at the bottom im sorry its taken so long to get this chapter up but i will be updating more often during the summer brake on all 3 of my storys but im also working on a story on the digimon ameno which will get put up here afterwords. and thanks for being patient with me.**

 **(author's notes)**

(Naruto's thoughts)

 _We went in and it was quite homely she looked at me with a smile and her tails and fox ears appear I was shock she then said "since you are now my son I will make you like me if that is ok with you" I agreed to it she then put her hands together and said "demon transformation jutsu" then my chakra cover me and turn read when it was completely red it disappeared I had a blood red tipped yellow fox tail with 2 blood red ears._

chapter 2

it was later on that night and i couldent get any sleep why? my parents death seemed set-up like someone else killed them and the sound Ninja as well. danzo and his root maybe? he was trying very hard to become my gaurdein when me and mom went in about the adoption and verry agenst it when she asked.

/flashback/

"hokage?" Kyubi askese when we enterd his ofice "i am Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage. i have been reinstated as leader of this vilage. how may i help you?" Kyubi walked up to the desk" i would like to adopt this young boy naruto" this set danzo off "sarutobi you cant he needs to be trained to protect the vilage." each word danzo said made sence in a way to Sarutobi but he had enough of him and wanted to here why this woman wanted to adopt naruto "danzo be QUIT. now miss why do you want to adopt naruto?" my Kyubi just smield and replied with "he needs someone to help him through this tromatic event"she then looks at danzo" not be turend into a wepon" she then looks back at Sarutobiand he replied with " this is all fine and all that but what does naruto think?" danso was about to say something when Sarutobi continued" and dont even think about it danzo" making dazo go in a huff before i replied with" i want to go with Kyubi. like i told the anbbu that brout us here i have a feeling that this is what im ment to do" danzo scofs at this and eveyone glarez at him" and my dad told my to act on my feelings" Sarutobi smiled and replied with" well then lets get those papers sighhned" danso amedintly replies with" you cant be series?" he then went flying out of the window

/flashback ends/

Just thinking about this makes me more sure that for some reson danzo is a part of my parents murder i dont know why but he is .

 **A/N hey guys what do you think? please review and let me know what you think of the new chapter 2**


End file.
